


to my heart, you're the only one that holds the key

by pastelxzavva



Series: BBS Drabbles [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Based off of a dream I had, Craig was raped, Fluffy, M/M, and what I really needed when I woke up, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: Ventfic.Meh.Mentions of rape but it's not actually written in.





	

He’s crying. He’s crying so hard it hurts. His chest hurts, his stomach hurts, his head hurts, his ass really, _really_ hurts. He wants to be left alone. He wants to curl up and die. He doesn’t want to be touched. He wants to scream and cry until he’s all cried out to the point of sleep.

 

He wants Tyler.

 

He knows that and _hates_ it because Tyler would just call him a pussy and tell him to get up again. So he says nothing, because he doesn’t want his other friends to know. He keeps up his cheery personality, but he takes ‘a break’ from youtube. He needs it, but said it was for ‘personal reasons’ and he didn’t want to share. In other words, he needed to calm down.

 

Now he understood why women were afraid of getting raped. It was painful and awful, anger burning in you while fear and desperation overrun your brain. He hated how he felt from that, he hated the fear and anger and desperation and that nobody even cared. They just ignored his pleading cries.

 

He didn’t know Tyler could see through his lies.

 

\--

 

Tyler knew in his heart something was wrong with Craig, and didn’t like it. He wanted to help the other male, but didn’t know how. Finally, after debating, he sent Craig a text.

 

_I heard someone was raped in your area of Cal. Please tell me it wasn’t you!_

 

And that was true, it was on the news and Evan sent him a text about it earlier. But Craig wouldn’t reply.

 

_Come on, Craig… please… I’m actually really scared.._

_Craig?_

_Come on, Mini, please…_

 

Then he got a text back.

 

_It was me… I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you’d shun me. Nobody else knows, and don’t let them. I don’t want anybody to know, so don’t tell them._

 

Tyler replied back in a heartbeat, furious. 

 

_Who did it??_

_I don’t know!_

 

Tyler sighed, running a hand through his short hair. 

 

_You want me to go over there and stay for a while?_

 

What he didn't expect was Craig's reply. 

 

_...yes please…_

 

\--

 

Craig sent him a thankful glance when Tyler arrived, mumbling a small “come in”. Tyler cringed at the limp in Craig’s step, and watched sadly before setting his stuff down around his room. He found Craig sitting on his bed, staring out the window. Tyler walked over, sitting down. 

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

“No..”

 

“...you just needed comfort and trusted me.” Craig nodded, looking down at his hands in shame. Tyler sighed quietly, grabbed the smaller’s waist gently and picking him up to set him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him gently. Craig relaxed quickly, leaning into him. 

 

“I'm sorry.. it's bullshit..”

 

“No it isn't. You were scared and needed help so you reached out. You're as human as can be, Craig.” Tyler soothed, nuzzling Craig's shoulder gently. Craig sighed softly, not speaking as he leaned into Tyler, head resting on the other’s. 

 

Craig was trembling, holding back tears, and Tyler knew it. He gently set Craig off to the side and put an arm around him. 

 

“Cry if you need to.” That did the trick, and Craig was crying. Tyler pulled him close, running his fingers through Craig’s hair. Craig held onto him and Tyler didn't resist, whispering words of assurance to the crying boy. 

 

As long as Craig was like this, Tyler would be there to protect him, and they both knew it.


End file.
